Kiss Kiss Kiss (Your Bias and You Version) Oneshot
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Bayangkan dirimu dengan bias...


Tittle : Kiss Kiss Kiss

Author : evitanurach

Cast : Your Bias and You

Genre : Romance, comedy (maybe?), school life, love

Rating : siapa aja boleh baca, kagak yadong kok hanya ada sedikit kisseu (?) wkwkwks xD iyalah judulnya aja begitu -_- rating T deh kekny tapi hahaha

Disclaimer : _Your Bias_ adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtuanya, dan juga milikmu jadi jaga baik-baik biasmu, cintai, dan dukung biasmu dengan tulus. FF ini milik author dan hasil imajinasi author. DON'T PLAGIAT and JUST FOR FUN! Mungkin hanya FF ini yang castnya nentuin sndri XD Jangan ditiru adegan yang ada didalam FF ini yaaa :D aku gak tanggung jawab kalo terjadi apa-apa setelah kalian membaca FF ini sampai akhir :p

Warning : Typo, gaje, bikin mual-mual, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, dan alur sering kecepetan. Kesalahan hanya milik manusia dan kebenaran ada ditangan Tuhan (?) so… jangan nyesel ya kalo udah selese baca kkk :p

Annyeong eonnideul, saengdeul, chingudeul… balik lagi dengan ff gajeku ini, gereget pengen bikin ff ini gegara ceritanya mau tidur eh pas udah merem malah muncul imajinasi jadi ngayal-ngayal gitu yang keluar di khayalannya malah begini, inspirasi datang dari mana saja hahaha yaudah lah yah semoga pada suka sama ceritanya kekeke. Karena bingung mau bikin castnya siapa, aku buat aja jadi _Your Bias_ and _You_. Jadi silahkan kalian berimajinasi dengan bias kalian, yang _Your Bias_ itu kalian bayangkan bias kalian dan _You_kalian bayangkan diri kalian dengan menggunakan nama Korea kalian. Semoga feelnya dapet yaaa, aku harap yg baca FF ini jadi ngefly xD dengerin lagu-lagu bias aja biar lebih berasa :D happy reading all~~~ ^^ *tampang aegyo berlanjut dengan gwiyeomi*

~Author POV~

Sabtu malam. Ruangan yang remang-remang. Ratusan pasang mata tertuju pada layar didepan termasuk dua sejoli yang sedang merajuk kisah kasih malu-malu kucing, asyik menonton film di bioskop seperti kebanyakan remaja. Sosok yeoja yang sedang serius, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirimu. Kedua bola matamu tak pernah berkedip sedikit pun melihat adegan yang menurutmu belum pernah kau lakukan dengan namjachingumu yang telah satu tahun menjadi kekasihmu itu. Sedangkan namja yang juga serius, yang tak lain adalah namjachingumu menonton dengan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat adegan yang dilihat pula olehmu, dia menoleh kearahmu yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya. Namja tampan bermata indah, hidung mancung, wajahnya putih susu, dan mempunyai bibir seksi itu pun memperhatikan kamu yang sangat serius menonton, dengan imajinasi yang mulai muncul dalam otaknya. Dimata …. (nama biasmu) yeoja disebelahnya ini adalah yeoja terindah yang pernah dimilikinya, kedua bola mata … (nama biasmu) terus menyusuri dengan teliti setiap lekuk wajah ….. (nama koreamu) sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan hal yang sepertinya ia inginkan yaitu bibir. Ya imanjinasinya muncul semakin gila saat mata indah itu melihat keindahan yang tak pernah ia sentuh. Ditambah lagi saat dia memutar kepalanya menyusuri seisi bioskop ternyata banyak pasangan yang sedang berciuman, dia kaget melihat orang disebelah kirinya pun sedang berciuman mesra. Otaknya langsung memproses bagaimana jika bibirnya menyentuh pemilik bibir indah yang sekarang ada disebelah kanannya. Bagaimana rasanya, apakah manis atau aneh? Sembari memegangi bibirnya ….. (nama biasmu) terus memperhatikan kamu. Tanpa disadari ternyata kamu tengah menghadap kearahnya.

"Oppa, ada apa denganmu?" tanya ….. (nama koreamu) bingung

"Ah ani, gwaenchana" ucap (nama biasmu) kaget langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada layar didepan

~Author POV End~

~You POV~

"_Hah ada apa dengan ….. (nama biasmu) Oppa? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?" _akumelanjutkan kembali menonton film dilayar besar itu

"_Kenapa harus ada adegan seperti itu sih, aku kan jadi mau… bagaimana ya jika Oppa melakukan hal itu juga padaku? Mencium bibirku dengan lembut aaah pasti rasanya akan manis ^^ HYAK! bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau rasanya manis? Berciuman saja kau belum pernah. Walaupun kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun tapi ….. (nama biasmu) Oppa belum pernah menciumku, jangankan bibir, kening atau pipi pun belum pernah huuhh"_ pikiran aneh mengalir dipikiranku sesaat melihat adegan dalam film Breaking Dawn, aku melirik dan tersenyum melihat …. (nama biasmu) Oppa yang sepertinya begitu serius menonton.

~You POV End~

~Your Bias POV~

"_Apa yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu dengan ….. (nama koreamu)"_ pikirku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

Akhirnya film pun selesai, beberapa orang sudah keluar tetapi aku dan …. (nama koreamu) menunggu sampai terlihat sepi barulah kita keluar. Aku menyentuh tangan ….. (nama koreamu) dan tersenyum manis, dia membalasnya.

"Ayo kita keluar" ucapku menarik tangannya untuk berdiri, ya saat ini didalam bioskop hanya tinggal kita berdua saja. Sampai saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya sampai berpegangan tangan dengannya tidak lebih walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman di pipi aku tak berani untuk melakukannya, hahh aku memang pengecut.

~Your Bias POV End~

~Author POV~

Mereka pun keluar, …. (nama biasmu) Oppa menggandeng tanganmu tanpa malu sedikitpun melewati banyak orang. Sepertinya mereka tidak langsung pulang.

"Chagi, kau lapar tidak? Mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya …. (nama biasmu) dengan tangan masih setia menggenggam tanganmu, mengusapnya halus

"Hmmm… ani aku tidak lapar tapi aku mau makan es krim, Oppa boleh kan kita makan es krim sebentar?" jawabmu tersenyum lebar yang membuat matamu juga ikut tersenyum

"Hahaha baiklah lama pun tak apa, kajja" …. (nama biasmu) mencubit pipimu gemas, sang empunya pipi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, melihat itu …. (nama biasmu) langsung teringat bagaimana adegan didalam film tadi jika saat ini diperankan oleh mereka. …. (nama biasmu) hanya diam membayangkan itu semua jika menjadi kenyataan

Mereka sampai didepan kedai es krim "Ayo cepat Oppa masuk, aku sudah tidak tahan" ucapmu menarik tangan ….. (nama biasmu) yang masih diam ditempat untuk masuk dan segera memesan es krim

"Aku pesan es krim rasa strawberry vanilla" ucapmu

"Aku juga" ucap ….. (nama biasmu) menatapmu dengan senyum mengukir dibibir seksinya

"Aaaaah akhirnya es krim ku datang jugaaaa, ehmmm enak sekaliii nyam nyam nyam" ucapmu girang melahap es krim ditanganmu dengan penuh semangat sampai kau tak sadar bahwa es krim yang sangat kau suka belepotan disekitar bibir tipis manismu

"Kau ini makan es krim saja belepotan, kau ini sudah besar chagi hahahaha" ucap ….. (nama biasmu) tertawa, memajukan badannya pada yeoja didepannya, mengusap es krim yang belepotan dibibir tipismu, dan menjilat sisa es krim ditangannya, yang diperlakukan hanya bisa diam dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap es krimnya dengan lahap

Dengan cepat es krim milikmu habis "Oppa, kau tidak menghabiskan es krim mu?" tanyamu melihat masih banyak sisa didalam cup es krim milik …. (nama biasmu)

"Ani, melihatmu dengan lahap menyantap es krim itu saja sudah membuatku kenyang" jawab …. (nama biasmu) tertawa dengan tangan menopang dagu melihat tingkahmu yang lucu sedari tadi

"Aish kau ini Oppa, baiklah aku habiskan ne, sayang sekali jika es krim seenak ini tidak dihabiskan" kamu mengambil es krim ….. (nama biasmu) dan melahapnya dengan senang hati

"Kau mau Oppa? AAAAAA" tawarmu menyuruh … (nama biasmu) untuk membuka mulutnya, saat es krim itu hampir masuk ke dalam mulut …. (nama biasmu), kau menarik kembali sendok es krim itu menjauh dari mulut namja yang sudah lama terbuka

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu Oppa weeeek, es krim ini akan ku habiskan sendiri" ejekmu sambil merong dan menertawakan ….. (nama biasmu)

"HYAK! Kau ini jahil sekali …. (nama koreamu)" kau hanya tertawa melihat …. (nama biasmu) kesal, …. (nama biasmu) merebut es krim yang ada ditanganmu dan mengambil es krim itu dengan tangannya tanpa rasa jijik lalu dengan cepat mencolekkan es krim itu ke wajahmu, wajahmu sudah penuh dengan es krim berkat ulah namjachingumu

"Hahahahaha kau lucu sekali chagi, wajahmu hahahahaha" … (nama biasmu) tertawa keras melihatmu kesal, kau pun membalasnya dengan mengoleskan wajahnya dengan lebih banyak es krim. Dan terjadilah peperangan saling mengoleskan es krim pada wajah masing-masing. Tawa mereka pun menghiasi peperangan yang sengit ini. Dan tiba-tiba… tawa mereka terhenti ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja menyentuh bibir satu sama lain. Dengan diam, tangan mereka masih berada dibibir satu sama lain, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk mereka mencoba melepaskan tangan mereka dari tempat itu. Kau malu dan menundukan wajahmu tanpa ingin sedikitpun melirik namja didepanmu

"Kau kenapa chagi? Wajahmu merah begitu?" …. (nama biasmu) menyentuh pipimu lembut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal hatinya pun tak karuan

"Ah aniyo" jawabmu gugup mendongakkan wajahmu melihat ….. (nama biasmu) Oppa

Mereka pulang dengan sebelumnya membersihkan wajah mereka masing-masing di toilet

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, sudah malam nanti eommamu mencarimu mengira anak yeojanya telah diculik oleh namja tampan bernama ….. (nama biasmu)" ucapnya

"Aish pede sekali kau Oppa" kau mencubit lengan …. (nama biasmu) yang sedang menggandengmu, tak ingin melepaskanmu

Bel istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak dikelas mulai ribut keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang dan ada beberapa yang bergosip dikelas. Yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu tetap duduk pada tempatnya, dia malas untuk ke kantin karena dia sudah membawa bekal dari rumah. Ya …. (nama koreamu) selalu membawa bekal buatan eommanya, hari ini dia membawa sekotak nasi lengkap dengan lauk-lauk kesukaannya. Dengan cacing yang sudah protes didalam perutnya, akhirnya ….. (nama koreamu) membuka kotak bekal itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Tapi…sedang lahapnya kau makan, nasi dan lauknya memenuhi mulutmu. Kau tersedak, mengeluarkan sedikit makanan yang ada dimulutmu. Bagaimana tidak….kamu mendengar teman-teman kelas yang membicarakan hal itu. Rasa laparmu seakan lenyap, kau langsung menutup kotak bekal itu memasukkannya ke dalam tas couple yang sama dengan namjachingumu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" tanya teman satunya yang sedang duduk dimeja

"Ah Oppa sangat romantis" jawab yang ditanya menjawab dengan gaya malu-malu

"Oppa menciumku, saat aku kesal dengannya karena dia telat" lanjutnya menceritakan dengan wajah berbinar membayangkan kejadian semalam. Semalam memang malam minggu dimana para remaja korea waktunya berkencan. Bukannya ….. (nama biasmu) dan … (nama koreamu) tidak berkencan pada malam itu, mereka berkencan dan bisa dibilang kencan mereka pun sama romantisnya menonton film di bioskop yang sudah ku ceritakan sebelumnya namun yang membedakan hanyalah adegan ciuman yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya itu

"Uwaaaaaaaaah jinja? Kau dicium dimana?" tanya teman yang lain antusias

"Tentu saja….disini" katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya

"Kau baru berpacaran satu minggu dengannya kan?" tanya yang lain penasaran

"Ne kekeke" dia terkekeh

"Keren sekali kau baru sebentar berpacaran tapi sudah mendapat ciuman dari namjachingumu, chukkae yaa" teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat dan tertawa

"HYAK …. (nama koreamu) !" panggil temanmu, kau yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan cerita mereka hanya bias melongo

"Ya?" tanyamu kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanmu

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan namjachingumu?" tanya mereka

"Mwo?" tanyamu bingung dengan pertanyaan mereka

"Ehmm…" kau berpikir apa yang akan kau ceritakan pada mereka tentang kencanmu semalam sedangkan mereka menunggu dengan tidak sabar kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulutmu

"Oppa juga sangat romantis" jawabmu cepat, tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihmu

"Romantis bagaimana? Kau pasti tidak mendapatkan ciuman kan? Padahal kalian sudah berpacaran lama hahahha kasihan sekali" mereka menertawakanmu

"HYAK! Aniyo, tentu saja aku mendapatkan ciuman juga!" ucapmu mengelak, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya bahwa semalam kalian hanya menonton film lalu makan es krim dan pulang, tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya saja malam itu kau memang menginginkan ciuman manis dan lembut seperti yang ada pada film itu

"Dimana kalian berciuman?" tanya yang lain seolah seperti mengintrogasi maling yang tertangkap mencuri

"Rahasia" jawabmu yang langsung segera keluar kelas menuju kantin mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali, cacing diperutnya meminta makanan karena tadi makan siangnya tertunda, kalau terlalu lama dikelas bisa-bisa semuanya akan terbongkar

"HYAK! Kau jawab dulu" teriak temanmu

"Dirumah … (nama biasmu) Oppa! Wae? :p" kau melongos keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temanmu yang masih melanjutkan bergosip

"_Huh bagaimana bisa baru berpacaran satu minggu tapi dia sudah mendapatkan ciuman, cepat sekali"_batinmu tak percaya

Sedangkan dikelas lain, namja tampan yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dikelas membicarakan hal yang sama. Ya…tentang kencan malam. Mereka memang berbeda kelas.

"Semalam aku menciumnya saat dia kesal hahahaha" ucap temannya tertawa

"Mudah sekali kau membuat yeoja kembali lembut" kata temannya yang lain

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sombong. Walaupun mereka masih sekolah yang masih tergolong remaja tapi masalah ciuman teman-temannya adalah ahlinya, sedangkan dia. Hanya menjadi pendengar dan tak pernah mau mencobanya

"Ah kalau itu sih aku sudah biasa, aku sering melakukannya dengan yeojachinguku" sambung teman lainnya lagi

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya … (nama biasmu) takjub temannya dapat melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku hanya menonton drama dan film saja" katanya santai

"Hanya itu?" tanya … (nama biasmu) penasaran

"Ne, lalu ku praktikan kalau kami sedang berkencan" lanjutnya menceritakan kisah ciuman romantisnya dengan yeojachingunya setiap berkencan

~You POV~

"Hah lelah sekali" aku melempar tasku sembarang tempat, membanting tubuhku ke kasur empuk, dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Ketika itu langsung terbersit kejadian dikelas.

"AAAAAAAAAA kenapa yang muncul malah itu? Lebih baik aku mandi dulu, badanku rasanya lengket sekali dari pagi hingga malam berada disekolah dan pukul sembilan malam baru sampai dikamar kesayanganku" aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas membasuh seluruh badan tak lupa rambut ku beri sampo sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menggosoknya sekuat tenaga berharap pikiran itu menghilang dengan cepat dalam otakku walaupun itu tidak mungkin

Selesai mandi aku kembali berbaring dikasur berwarna biru kesukaanku. Ku lirik bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja belajarku. Itu foto aku dan ….. (nama biasku) Oppa. Aku berdiri dan mengambil foto itu, senyum merekah terukir saat ku lihat betapa cocoknya kita dalam foto itu dengan memakai baju couple bertuliskan _"saranghae nae namjachingu dan saranghae nae yeojachingu"._

"HYAK! Tapi bagaiman bisa dia dengan gampang berciuman dengan namjanya itu? Sedangkan dia baru sebentar berpacaran, lalu aku yang sudah satu tahun…sekali pun belum huft dia memang polos~~~" aku menghela napas kembali memikirkan itu, ternyata ritual keramasku tadi tak berguna karena pikiran dalam otakku tak kunjung hilang. Tak terasa aku pun malah tertidur dengan bingkai foto yang masih menempel ku peluk dalam tidurku.

~You POV End~

~Your Bias POV~

"Apa tadi yang dia katakan? Menonton drama dan film? Lalu di praktikan? Aaah dengan gampangnya dia mengatakan itu semua" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali

"Eh tapi apa tadi? Menonton drama dan film? Aku kan punya dvd film yang sempat ku beli dulu, dimana ya aku taruh -_-" aku mencari-cari dimana menyimpan dvd itu aaarrgh sedang dibutuhkan malah menghilang

"Ah akhirnya ketemu jugaaaaaaaa" teriakku girang sambil mengangkat dvd film itu ke atas dan membaringkan tubuhku dikasur

"Aku telpon ….. (nama koreamu) tidak ya? Aku ingin mengajaknya menonton film ini dirumah besok" ucapku gelisah

Ku lirik jam didinding kamar "Sudah jam sepuluh, dia sudah tidur belum ya?" ku tekan nomor yang sangat ku hapal dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau

Tutt Tutt Tutt. Hanya suara itu yang terdengar. Lama sekali. "Tidak diangkat" aku lalu berinisiatif mengirimnya pesan singkat

_To : My Lovely_

_From : …. (nama biasmu)_

_Chagiiiiiii kau sudah tidur ne? Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat :( besok kau tidak acara kan? Bisa kan datang kerumahk__u__? Kita nonton film dirumahku. Yasudah selamat tidur ne chagi, jangan lupa mimpikan aku ^^ jaljayo chuuuu~~~ :*_

~Your Bias POV End~

~You POV~

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kamarku. Sesuatu berwarna kuning ciptaan Tuhan yang selalu muncul dipagi hari itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah jendela karena gorden yang sedikit terbuka oleh angin yang menembus cukup kencang. Mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Aku meregangkan badanku dan menyimpan bingkai foto yang semalaman ku dekap dalam damainya mimpi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mimpi, aku semalam bermimpi …. (nama biasmu) mencium…mencium…aku mengingat-ngingat kembali ah Oppa menciumku dibibir dan itu…rasanya sangat manis seperti saat ku memakan es krim rasa strawberry vanilla yang sangat ku sukai. Aku turun dari surga kenikmatanku lalu mengecek handphoneku. Ada satu pesan singkat dan satu panggilan tak terjawab

_Chagiiiiiii kau sudah tidur ne? Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat :( besok kau tidak acara kan? Bisa kan datang kerumahku? Kita nonton film dirumahku. Ya sudah selamat tidur ne chagi, jangan lupa mimpikan aku ^^ jaljayo chuuuu~~~ :*_

"Omo! Oppa ternyata kau semalam menelponku oppa, mianhae aku sudah tidur"

"Oh jam berapa sekarang? Sebaiknya aku siap-siap sebelum Oppa menungguku terlalu lama" tetapi sebelumnya aku membalas pesan dari …. (nama biasmu) Oppa dulu

_To : My Lovely_

_From : ….. (nama koreamu)_

_Mianhae Oppa aku semalam sudah tidur, ne aku tidak ada acara aku siap-siap dulu. Annyeong Oppa, sampai ketemu nanti^^ chuuuuu~~~ :*_

~You POV End~

~Author POV~

"Hyaaak hyaaak hyaaak dia membalas pesanku dengan emo :* juga" …. (nama biasmu) memperagakan emo tersebut dengan memonyongkan bibirnya. Ini mereka sebenarnya sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan atau apa sih, seperti pasangan yang baru sehari menjalin kasih saja, bahagianya minta ampun. Atau mungkin sama-sama galau karena selama satu tahun tersebut mereka sama sekali belum merasakan sesuatu anggota tubuh yang kenyal mungkin? Yang mereka bayangkan rasanya akan manis bila itu terjadi. Dengan tingkah bodohnya huhh namja berwajah tampan tapi bodoh ini memeluk erat guling dikasurnya. Memonyongkan bibirnya mendekat kearah guling itu dan menciumnya seolah-olah itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang ia tunggu kedatangannya. Namja ini memiringkan kepalanya kesana kemari memperagakan gerakan yang dia ingat di film Breaking Dawn. Memejamkan matanya, guling ditangannya semakin dipeluk erat oleh ….. (nama biasmu). _"Muaaahhh muaahh muuaah"_ namja itu terus-terusan mencium guling itu sampai basah karena ulahnya.

Ting Tong. Bel rumah namja yang bertingkah bodoh itu berbunyi. Namja itu berlari dan membuka pintu. Yeoja yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Aaaah akhirnya kau datang juga chagiiiii" sang namja girang melihat yeojanya, bibirnya mengukir senyum yang memamerkan giginya, tak henti tersenyum

"Ne annyeong Oppaaaa^^" sapamu melambaikan tangan dan membalas senyum namja yang sangat bahagia hari ini

"Ayo ke dalam, aku sudah menyiapkan filmnya" ajak …. (nama biasmu) menarik tanganmu sambil berlari pelan seperti anak kecil yang sudah tak sabar menaiki wahana ditaman hiburan

Kedua makhluk Tuhan ini pun memulai acara mereka dengan menyelonjorkan kaki, membuat diri mereka senyaman mungkin. Mereka menoton diruang TV. Berjauhan. Itulah jarak duduk mereka saat ini. Film pun dimulai. Film terasa berjalan begitu cepat, mereka menonton dalam diam. Dimenit ke empat puluh terdapat adegan yang dinanti-nanti si empunya dvd, ini yang ditunggu olehnya. Namja itu dengan ragu melirik kearah yang masih fokus menonton dalam hening. Namun saat namja itu memalingkan kembali matanya pada televisi, ternyata diam-diam kau melirik kearah … (nama biasmu). Tapi… sialnya kau tertangkap basah olehnya, …. (nama biasmu) melirik kembali setelah itu dan terjadilah tatapan yang sangat sangat terasa begitu malu, tatapan itu terus mengalir hingga beberapa detik sampai akhirnya… (nama biasmu) menggeser sedikit demi sedikit kelonggaran yang ada diantara kalian, dan jarak kalian pun semakin dekat. Kau hanya terdiam terpaku merasakan bahwa …. (nama biasmu) hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja darimu. Tiba-tiba…tanganmu merasakan getaran yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Kembang api seperti sedang memancarkan sinarnya di atas kepalamu. Kau tetap diam tak berkutik sedikit pun. Berharap namja itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kau tetap fokus tepatnya pura-pura fokus pada layar didepanmu. Namun namja disebelahmu semakin menyentuh tanganmu erat, yang membuatmu semakin menahan udara yang akan masuk ke dalam hidungmu seolah napasmu tertahan untuk sepersekian detik. Dan…

"Chagi" panggilnya pelan, sangat pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh telingamu yang sangat peka

Kau yang refleks ketika itu langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang kau tahu itu adalah suara namjachingumu "Eoh?" tanyamu dengan hati was-was

…. (nama biasmu) mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan sangat dekat. Kau mengikuti instingmu, menutup matamu pelan seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kau merasakan bibirmu basah, sesuatu benda kenyal saat ini sedang menyentuh bibirmu yang masih perawan. Kau memberanikan diri membuka matamu dan saat kau lihat benar saja namjachingumu sedang menciummu, dia menutup matanya memberikan ciuman pertama untukmu dengan cara yang sangat sangat romantis. Walau hanya menempel. Itu terasa begitu aaaa kau sulit menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu detik ini juga. Tapi ada namja kecil dibalik dinding mengintip adegan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat saat umur yang baru tujuh tahun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya ibu yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya dibalik didinding seperti sedang menyelidiki seseorang. Tetapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya yang diganggu

Dan ketika ibu itu melihat apa yang dilihat pula oleh anak bungsunya, dengan tatapan membunuh sang ibu berkata "Kau kembali ke kamar sekarang juga" dengan lari terbirit-birit anak itu meninggalkan sang ibu yang mengomelinya

"Akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga, ku kira kalian sudah putus. Setahun berpacaran tapi tak pernah berciuman itu payah sekali. Kau hebat …. (nama biasmu)" hahaha kata ibunya yang malah memuji kehebatan anak sulungnya

Kau kembali menutup matamu ketika kau tahu …. (nama biasmu) itu akan membuka matanya. Detik berikutnya, bibirmu sudah tak terasa apa-apa lagi. Kau membuka matamu lagi dengan pelan. Namja didepanmu hanya menatapmu dengan senyuman misterius yang sulit kau artikan. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Tapi tak begitu lama saat yang satu berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya. Aku tak tahu kau meyukainya atau tidak tapi hanya itu yang aku bisa" ucapnya polos dan pelan tapi masih dapat kau dengar

"Oh? Gwaenchanayo Oppa tapi…" kau menghentikan ucapanmu

Kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "Darimana kau belajar ehmm…..?" tanyamu malu, belum sempat kau menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu tapi namja itu sudah mengerti apa maksudmu. Yeoja ini tiba-tiba terngiang dengan kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada teman kelasnya.

~Flashback~

"_Dimana kalian berciuman?" tanya yang lain seolah seperti mengintrogasi maling yang tertangkap mencuri_

"_Rahasia" jawabmu yang langsung segera keluar kelas menuju kantin mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali, cacing diperutnya meminta makanan karena tadi makan siangnya tertunda, kalau terlalu lama dikelas bisa-bisa semuanya akan terbongkar_

"_HYAK! Kau jawab dulu" teriak temanmu_

"_Dirumah … (nama biasmu) Oppa! Wae? :p" kau melongos keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temanmu yang masih melanjutkan bergosip_

~Flashback End~

"_Bagaimana bisa ini benar-benar terjadi? Ucapanku waktu itu menjadi kenyataan?"_ pikirnya masih tak percaya

"Aku belajar dari film tadi, sebenarnya teman kelasku yang bilang padaku bahwa dia mudah melakukan ehmm dengan cara menonton drama dan film. Jadi karena itu aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film ini bersamaku" ucapnya panjang lebar menjelaskan pangkal sebab akibat dia melakukan ini

Tiba-tiba…

"Kalian sejak kapan ada disini? Pacarmu tidak kau sajikan minum eoh?" tanya eomma … (nama biasmu)

"Oh iya eomma aku lupa" ucap … (nama biasmu)

"Gwaenchana eomma, sepertinya aku juga akan pulang" kau yang memang sudah akrab dengan keluarga namjachingumu, memanggil eomma …. (nama biasmu) dengan sebutan 'eomma'

"Aku antar ne" ucap …. (nama biasmu) berlari ke belakang rumahnya mengambil sepeda. Ya perbedaan rumah mereka hanya beberapa blok saja, jadi hanya menggunakan sepeda pun cepat sampai

"Ayo kau mau pulang kan?" dia sudah siap dengan sepedanya tersenyum padamu menyuruhmu duduk dibelakangnya

"Hati-hati bawa sepedanya" teriak eomma … (nama biasmu)

"Ne eomma, lagipula aku bawa sepeda bukan bawa mobil" kau duduk miring, dia langsung melajukan sepedanya, menghilang dari rumahnya. Dengan ragu, kau memeluk pinggangnya takut jatuh, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tanganmu ada dipinggangnya

Udara sore yang sejuk. Kau menghirupnya sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Matahari mengintip mereka seolah tahu kehadiranmu dengan namja yang dicintai sedang melewatinya

Kau tersentak karena tiba-tiba sepeda berhenti. Tanganmu dengan refleks memeluk erat pinggangnya dan kepalamu menyender di punggungnya. … (nama biasmu) membalikkan badannya, menyentuh tengkukmu, dan dengan secepat kilat menciummu. Itu membuatmu semakin terperanjat kaget. Matamu masih terbuka sampai …. (nama biasmu) menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirmu

Dia memelukmu "Tadi dirumah sepertinya eomma mengintip kita. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk melanjutkannya hehehe" ucapnya ditelingamu. Hembusan napasnya dapat kau rasa. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Begitu pula denganmu, jantungmu seolah copot. Kau hanya diam mendengarnya bicara. Jangan sampai …. (nama biasmu) tahu bahwa wajahmu saat ini pasti sudah merah

"Oh? Ne aku masuk dulu ya Oppa" ternyata kamu sudah didepan rumah, kau melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan memasuki rumah. Kau membalikkan badan, menatapnya yang tersenyum manis padamu menunggu sang putri masuk ke dalam istananya

"Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita belajar ciuman?" tanya namja didepanmu dengan santainya saat istirahat dikantin bersamamu

"MWO? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Oppa?" tanyamu berharap kau tak salah dengar

"Iya, kita belajar bagaimana cara ciuman yang baik dan benar" ucapnya semakin santai dan begitu polosnya mengatakan itu semua

"Wae?" tanyamu sewot

"Karena kurasa, kita sama-sama belum bisa melakukannya. Oleh karena itu kita wajib mempelajarinya. Oke chagi? Pulang sekolah ini kita latihan dihalaman belakang sekolah" ucapnya sambil melakukan 'wink' dan berlalu meninggalkan kamu yang masih diam dengan mulut menganga

"HYAK! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa dia punya rencana seperti itu? Apa dia bilang tadi? Wajib? Aish dia kira ini pelajaran sekolah yang wajib diikuti -.-"kesalmu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti dihalaman belakang sekolah

"Ah ani ani" pikirmu menggeleng-geleng kepalamu mengusir pikiran yang mengganggumu

Ditaman belakang, namja itu sudah menunggu yeojanya dengan peralatan perang yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya untuk memulai perang yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Laptop, DVD, dua guling yang tak luput ia bawa yang mungkin akan sangat berguna nantinya

"Oppa" …. (nama biasmu) menoleh saat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal suaranya memanggilnya

"Ah aku kira kau tidak datang" ucapnya yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya mencari sesuatu didalamnya

"Oppa, sebenarnya kita disini mau apa? Dan untuk apa kau membawa semua ini hah?" tanyamu bertubi-tubi kesal melihat tingkah pacarmu yang aneh ini. Walaupun begitu kau yang kesal tetap saja menuruti kemauan namjachingumu yang menyuruhmu datang ketempat ini

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kita akan belajar bagaimana cara ciuman yang baik dan benar" ya kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut namja itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun

"Sekarang kita mulai dulu dengan ini" namja aneh ini melempar satu guling itu dan yang satunya untuk dia gunakan sendiri

Kau menangkap guling itu "Untuk apa kita menggunakan guling ini Oppa?" kau masih bingung dengan yang dimaksudkan oleh namja ini

"Kita lakukan ini dulu" …. (nama biasmu) mempraktikan dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang semakin dekat dan sekarang mengenai guling itu, menutup matanya seolah-olah itu benar-benar bibir

"Nah begitu, kau sudah mengerti kan? Coba kau lakukan" namja ini berhenti dan langsung menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kau hanya bisa mengikuti ini semua tanpa mau protes sedikit pun. Protes pun tak ada gunanya, pikirmu karena pasti …. (nama biasmu) akan memaksamu terus. Walau sebenarnya kau pun menginginkan ini sejak lama

… (nama biasmu) memperhatikanmu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan "Bagus chagi, selanjutnya kita baca ini" ucapnya tersenyum dan menunjuk layar laptopnya menyuruhmu untuk melihatnya juga

Mereka mempraktikan langsung langkah-langkah apa yang tertera dalam layar laptop.

Langkah-langkah dalam melakukan ciuman yang baik dan benar :

Buatlah dirimu dan pasanganmu senyaman mungkin, contohnya dengan menghembuskan napas berulang kali untuk merilekskan tubuhmu dan pasanganmu

Makanlah permen karet untuk membuat mulutmu dan pasanganmu nyaman serta wangi

Gosok gigilah untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa permen karet yang mungkin tersangkut digigimu dan pasanganmu

Usapkanlah lipbam rasa kesukaanmu dan pasanganmu agar rasanya lebih manis

Berpelukan akan membuat dirimu dan pasanganmu menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi di dunia ini

Ini merupakan langkah terakhir yang harus diikuti. Majukan wajahmu dan wajah pasanganmu perlahan-lahan itu akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis. Selanjutnya tempelkan bibirmu ke bibir pasanganmu dengan sangat lembut. Setelah cukup lama kau bisa lakukan ciuman model apapun yang kau dan pasanganmu sukai

Ini adalah hal terpenting. Jangan lakukan ciuman memaksa. Sepakati dahulu dengan pasanganmu agar ketujuh langkah ini menjadi sangat berarti bagimu dan pasanganmu

Sekian… Semoga bermanfaat ^^

Setelah beraksi dengan ketujuh langkah tersebut. Kedua manusia ini berlatih selama seminggu sehabis pulang sekolah ditaman belakang sekolah dengan tidak lagi membawa alat perang seperti hari pertama. Mereka sudah sangat hafal karena hanya langkah ketujuh saja yang mereka praktikan. Menurut mereka langkah satu sampai enam tidak perlu mereka lakukan karena mereka sudah hebat kecuali saat awal-awal mereka melakukannya dari awal sampai akhir. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlatih

"Oke sepertinya latihan kita seminggu ini tidak sia-sia chagi. Kita hebat!" kata …. (nama biasmu) yang kini tengah mengusap bibirmu dan menciummu singkat

"Chagi, malam minggu ini kau mau menonton film tidak? Sepertinya ada film yang bagus" ucap … (nama biasmu) ditelpon menelponmu yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ehmm baiklah Oppa" jawabmu dengan suara imut

~SKIP (ceritanya udah di bioskop)~

Namja tampan berpostur tinggi itu telah mendapatkan dua tiket yang diinginkannya, yeojanya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga sampai saat ini. Mata indahnya tak kunjung berhenti mencari-cari berharap dapat menemukan manik indah yang ditunggu. Akhirnya karena rasa tidak sabarnya melebihi apapun, dia memencet tombol di handphonenya "Chagi kau dimana? Aku sudah dapat dua tiketnya" tanyanya khawatir kalau yeojanya ternyata tak jadi datang

"Aku ada dibelakangmu Oppa" sudah terdengar begitu jelas, bukan suara di telpon tapi suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. …. (nama biasmu) membalikkan badannya dan melihat kamu sedang nyengir dengan jari membentuk huruf V

"Mianhae Oppa aku telat" ucapmu meminta maaf padanya karena terlambat tapi bukankah wajar jika namja menunggu sedikit lama kehadiran yeojanya kekeke

"Baru kali ini aku menunggumu begitu lama" ucapnya seolah kesal padamu

"Ehm baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja, sia-sia saja aku datang kesini" ucapmu tak kalah kesal, kau sudah membalikkan tubuhmu untuk berjalan pulang meninggalkan namja aneh ini tapi…walaupun aneh tetap saja yang kau suka, dihatimu hanya ada namja bernama …. (nama biasmu) yang dapat mengukirkan lembaran indah dalam hidupmu

"HYAK! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi begitu saja? Aku kesini untuk menonton film ini bersamamu bukan untuk menontonnya sendirian" katanya menarik tanganmu untuk kembali

Film berjalan hingga adegan yang dinantikan para penonton. Ya ciuman. Dengan dimulainya adegan tersebut, kedua sejoli ini langsung menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mereka menginginkan hal itu pun terjadi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat tak ingin sama sekali berpisah. Tangan …. (nama biasmu) menyentuh pipimu dengan lembut, mengusapnya halus, dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada keningmu. Lalu bibirnya berjalan menuju pipi kanan dan kirimu. Panas. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat itu. Seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, pipimu kini berubah menjadi merah karena ulah namja ini. Kau membuka matamu saat bibir manis itu bibir seksi itu bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan bibirmu. Tapi kali ini kalian melakukannya dengan leluasa karena berkat satu minggu latihan ditaman belakang sekolah. Hahahaha itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kau lakukan dengannya selama satu tahun ini berpacaran dengannya. Kau membalas ciuman …. (nama biasmu) tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Begitu lama ini kurasakan. Sampai lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Film yang kau tonton tadi ternyata sudah selesai dan banyak pasang mata memandang kalian aneh, ada juga yang tertawa, dan ada juga yang menarik yeojanya lalu menciumnya

"Oppa" ucapmu langsung melepaskan ciuman ini dan menunduk malu

Sedangkan ….. (nama biasmu) malah terkekeh melihatmu malu dan merangkulmu "Ayo kita pulang chagi". Hahahaha biarkanlah semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berciuman. Latihan selama seminggu yang mereka lakukan ternyata benar-benar berhasil. Polos. Kata itu tidak lagi menjadi hal yang ada dalam diri mereka. Serasi. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tentang mereka. Kini dua sejoli yang sedang merajut kasih ini menjadi pasangan yang sangat romantis didunia bahkan didunia lain dan tidak lagi canggung dalam hal berciuman.

~END~

AAAAAAAAAAAA akhirnya selese jugaaaa iniiii hueeeeeee gimana gimana? A-Yo aku tunggu Review nya yaaaa^^


End file.
